


An Interesting Story

by awesomecookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clumsy! Victor, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Vitya broke Yuuri's project, Weird First Meetings, based on a true story which is my sad life, did I forget something?, just pure fluff, this kinda happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Except maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.Or maybe he's dear cousin Yuri shouldn't announce himself whilst kicking the office door open.Or maybe he should have held on the wind chime better.Or as what his dear cousin said, he shouldn't have touched the wind chime in the first place.Anyway there was a million different things he could've done to prevent what happened.And out of all that million different things he could've done. Victor decided dropping the wind chime was the best idea.





	An Interesting Story

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Hahaha Okay so this is a strange idea...but hey what are the odds that this actually happened in real life? Cause it did! I'm writing it based through my experience hahaha...except...you know I sugar coated it with my imagination...anyway enjoy? I guess?

Because he's an idiot that's why. A clumsy idiot.

 

It's an interesting story really.

 

Yes he knows he's a clumsy idiot but he can't help it! The wind chime looked too pretty for him not to ogle over it! Victor is a weak weak man and pretty things are his greatest weakness! Except perhaps... dogs.. especially poodles. And people crying. Yes he was weak to all of that! So when he saw a poodle patterned wind chime, there was  _no way_ Victor was ever  _not_ gonna actually gravitate towards it. And Victor wanted to cry his eyes out because the  _poodles were etched on the glass!! You do not understand!_ So naturally he would actually want to touch it and marvel over the skillful and intricate pattern so delicately etched by the artist. He only wanted to run his fingers over the engravings and maybe look at it in closer inspection which is why he picked it off from the table. And who ever made the wind chime also frosted it and this was probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

 

Except maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Or maybe he's dear cousin Yuri shouldn't announce himself whilst kicking the office door open.

 

Or maybe he should have held on the wind chime better.

 

Or as what his dear cousin said, he shouldn't have touched the wind chime in the first place.

 

Anyway there was a million different things he could've done to prevent what happened.

 

And out of all that million different things he could've done. Victor decided dropping the wind chime was the best idea.

 

"Look I was surprised okay?" Victor remembered yelling hysterically as he stared wide eyed at the shattered masterpiece.

 

"God! And its Katsuki's final project too!" Yuri growled, equally panicked. 

 

"Quick! Help me hide the pieces before Yakov notices!"

 

"No! We are not having this bullshit! You take fucking responsibility over this you asshole!"

 

"Yakov's going to kill me!"

 

"And why on earth would I wan't to kill you Vitya?"

 

Victor and Yuri stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see Yakov's perpetual glowering face staring right at them. Victor noisily gulped. He was going to be thoroughly fucked.

 

~~~~~

 

"So long story short you broke Katsuki' Yuuri's final project and now you're going to grovel on your knees and hope that he forgives you..." Chris said, unsympathetic to the inner turmoil Victor was suffering through. The bastard. "Seriously though, all you had to do is confront the guy and tell him you're sorry because you broke his final project probably worth fifty percent of their grade or something and hope he'l forgive you!"

 

"You make it sound so easy! Yakov said I have to replace Katsuki's project so now I'm actually doing two now!" Victor slumped on the cafeteria table dejectedly.  "He also told me to tell Katsuki about it or else he's going to take the points from  _my_ final project and give it to him."

 

"Naturally, it's called taking responsibility." Victor glared.

 

"I know alright? I know. I messed up badly." He sighed. 

 

"So go tell him."

 

"That's the problem! I don't know him! Heck I don't even know how he looks like! I've never met the guy!" Victor buried his face in his arms. "I don't know where to find him."

 

"If that's your only problem then think of it as solved." Victor looked up to see Chris grinning. "Mila shares Physics with him. In fact, he sits right next to her, or so she says. I've also met him once before during a study session though I've never actually had a conversation with him but he's cute. He seems to be frowning all the time though, like he's angry at everything he sees. People say he's irritable and aloof. He also has this unapproachable aura so I guess you'll have to be careful."

 

"You're not helping at all Chris!" Victor wailed. "He's probably going to hate me!"

 

"Well I'm not going to blame him if he would."

 

"Chris!"

 

"Okay okay! Look, Physics is right after lunch so why don't you come with me? Mila says Katsuki usually comes to the lab really early for some reason and it's your study period after this right?" Chris patted Victor on the back. Curse the universe. There really was no way out of this huh? 

 

"Fine" Victor groaned.

 

~~~~~

 

And so we're back to the question as of why he was here standing outside of the Physics classroom with sweaty palms and a hammering chest. Katsuki was there, hunched by the second row table, furiously scribbling notes. His back was facing them and all Victor could see was a tuft of black hair peeking over the thick layer of his coat.

 

"It's not that bad come on."

 

"He's going to hate me Chris."

 

"Stop being melodramatic and get your ass in there! You don't want someone to fail because of your clumsiness do you?!"

 

Chris is right he doesn't want anyone to fail because of him. He's probably gonna hate him more if he fails because of Victor. With one shaky breath, Victor stepped inside the room and approached a hunched figure, He tapped the person's shoulder with his trembling hand. "Umm...excuse me?"

 

Unfortunately the man jumped in surprise and hit Victor square on the chest with the backrest of the chair.

 

And that hurt.

 

Like hell.

 

God. 

 

"Shit..."

 

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I'm so so so so sorry I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" The man frantically waved his arms in panic, not exactly knowing what to do. His eyes darted between Victor's chest and the chair., wide eyed and upset. Victor chuckled and raised a hand, signalling him that it was fine.

 

"It's alright. I shouldn't have come in so suddenly like that." The man visibly calmed down and averted his gaze. He was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

"Uhh..so...is-is there something you need?" The man asked shyly, sill not looking at Victor. That slapped Victor back to why he came here on the first place.

 

"Err....are you Katsuk Yuuri? The one who passed Yako- uhh professor Feltsman the poodle patterned wind chime?"

 

The man snapped up to look at Victor. And he's glaring at him fuck fuck fuck fuck!!

 

"..Yes I am. Why?"

 

Victor gulped. It was now or never,

 

"Please forgive me! I just wanted to look at your output closer because it looked so beautiful! And poodles are my favorite! And my cousin just barged in the room and surprised me and I dropped it and it got broken and I still have the pieces if you want and please please please don't get angry with me! I'll do anything for you! Please don't hate me-"

 

"Woah slow down!" Katsuki's glare deepened and gosh help him. He looked so ready to roast Victor alive.

 

"I...uh broke your final output yesterday by accident and please don't hate me I really didn't mean to!" Victor pleaded slowly.

 

"You..broke...my final project?" Katsuki said in disbelief.

 

"....Yes?"

 

Katsuki's furrow deepened. "Was it already graded?"

 

"...No."

 

"That's not good."

 

"I'll buy you a new one!"

 

"It was...it was hand made." Katsuki stares at the floor once more, biting his trembling lip. looking like he was about to cry, Please don't cry Victor doesn't know what to do if someone cries in front of him oh gosh please don't. That just made him a hundred times worse! 

 

"I'll...I'll make you a new one." Victor said pathetically. 

 

"Do you...do you know how to etch on glass?"

 

Victor swallowed a lump down his throat. "..N-no."

 

"It's okay."

 

"No! It's not okay! I'll-I'll fix it! I'm going to-"

 

"No really it's fine." Katsuki said it tersely, cutting off whatever Victor wanted to say and Victor just wanted to crawl somewhere and cry. "It's fine." Katsuki said once again, this time softer resigned to making his project once again and the guilt is not at all subsiding and still threatening to tear Victor apart. 

 

"I'm sorry...please don't hate me." Victor mumbled.

 

A deep sigh.

 

"I don't hate you." He said gently, the crease between his brows subsiding. 

 

"You...don't?"

 

"No. I don't. It was an accident. There's nothing we can do about it. And you took responsibility. Really it's fine. I'm not even angry." 

 

"...You're...not?" 

 

"I'm not."

 

"B-but you were glaring the whole time!"

 

And Katsuki paused. "I..wasn't?" His face had confusion written all over it.

 

"You were! You actually still are!"

 

Katsuki paused once more. Then his eyes widen in realization. "Ah!" He exclaimed. He fished out something from his bag. He produced a pair of blue framed glasses.  "There! Do I still look like I'm glaring?" Katsuki blinked and looked up to Victor, pink dusting his cheeks and holy shit he looks cute. A pair of big chocolate eyes stared at him, despite the crack on one of the lenses. Now that Victor looked at Katsuki, he looked really really attractive, he just didn't see it before because he was panicking about the broken wind chime. "I kinda broke my glasses on the first week  so I'm squinting most of the time. I don't really like contact lenses so..." Katsuki  mumbled shyly, the blush on his cheeks burned brighter. It was adorable. "Phichit told me it makes me look like I'm angry all the time, I'm sorry."

 

"I-uh-I mean...' Victor was at loss for words because of the man's cuteness. "You..really aren't angry?" Because this man must be a saint. 

 

Katsuki smiled, this time they felt warmer, friendlier than last time.  "I really am not." He chuckled and oh it sounded heavenly. "You said you still have the pieces?"

 

"Yes I have it right now." Victor took out the box filled with the sad broken pieces of what once was a beautiful masterpiece. Katsuki took the box gently and set it on the table. He smiled and read the paper where he wrote his haiku.

 

_"A friend can be found_

_At the most unexpected_

_Like a great surprise."_

 

"Seems like the haiku was right after all huh?" Katsuki laughed, putting the paper back in. And Victor can't help but join right in.

 

"Wow. This is...um. This is a really weird first meeting isn't it?"

 

"It is. We can start over? Hi I'm Katsuki Yuuri."

 

"Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you."

 

"NIkiforov-san, it is a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Please just call me Victor. Nikiforov-san seems to be too formal."

 

"Then please call me Yuuri." 

 

"Yuuri." Victor tested it and he liked the way it rolled in his tongue. "Yuuri!"

 

Then the final bell rang, signaling the end of the break. People would soon start coming inside the room for their classes and Victor had to leave.

 

"So umm...I'll see you again sometime?"

 

"Yeah you will." Yuuri smiled once more, blushing to the tip of his ear. 

 

"Again, I'm really really sorry."

 

"And again I said it's fine." 

 

Victor scribbled his number on his notebook and tore the page before handing it to Yuuri. "Here, in case you want me to help."  

 

Yuuri looked at the piece of paper before looking back at Victor. "Thanks!"

 

People were starting to enter the room, Chris was leaning by the door frame, signalling him to hurry up.

 

"I'll....I'll see you later?"

"Yeah...I'll see you later." Yuuri chuckled and Victor ran out the door where Chris was waiting. Chris was smirking when he got out of the room though. 

 

"What?"

 

"That was really smooth you know?"

 

"What is?"

 

"Oh I know you Nikiforov and I know when you've got it bad for someone and you've got it bad for Katsuki." Chris said in all smugness. 

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He denied indignantly. But the blush on his face made it clear as day.

 

 Victor's phone pinged and an unknown number sent him a messeage.

 

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

> > > >                                                                                          >> Hey, this is Yuuri! Thanks for

                                                                                               telling me by the way!

                                                                                                                                                                

                                                                                  << It's fine! And Text me

                                                                                  if you need help okay?

 

 

He saved the contact to ' Yuuri <3' before pocketing his phone, a delirious smile plastered on his face. Somehow he felt like everything was going to be fine.                                                         

~~~~

 

When Victor sat on his literature class the next few weeks later, a package was sitting neatly on his desk. It was wrapped in blue poodle patterned wrapper that made Victor want to squeal in its cuteness. There was a note that addressed it to him so it was definitely his to open. Carefully, he took the package deftly in his hands and unwrapped the wrapper gently as to not damage its cute pattern. (he was keeping it screw you!) Only to find a wind chime sitting neatly inside. It was poodle patterned and frosted except, it was filled with gold. He took it and examined it closer, careful this time as to not drop it. It still looked beautiful despite the very visible cracks. Another note was waiting for him inside the box. He picked it up to find a neat penmanship scrawled over the paper.

 

_In Japan when something is broken, we fill it with gold instead of replacing it. it's called 'KIntsugi' or 'golden joinery'. The philosophy of kintsugi is embracing the flaws and imperfect, the acceptance of change and fate as aspects of human life. Our first meeting may have been strange but it would be a really wonderful memory. So instead of replacing it I filled it with gold instead (of course it's not real gold!!) Also I think it seemed appropriate that you keep this as a remembrance of our first meeting. Ah! I'm not really forcing you to keep it!! It's just would be nice if you could keep the remembrance of the beginning of our friendship...if you consider m as your friend that is!!_

_Sincerely,_

_Yuuri Katsuki,_

_P.S. You said you liked poodles!_

_I like poodles too!_

Victor pressed the letter to his chest. That man was too good to be true. He picked up the wind chime and cherished it. When he got home, he hung the wind chime by his bedroom door.

_"A friend can be found_

_At the most unexpected_

_Like a great surprise."_

 

In the end Yuuri Katsuki earned a lower grade than when he passed a flawless project, but he got a new friend instead. And years then passed and when someone asks about the wind chime hanging on his front door, he would laugh and his eyes would twinkle in mirth. And then he would say,

 

"It's an interesting story really. Sometime long ago, my husband broke my final project and grovelled at my feet for forgiveness..."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright What did you think about it? I need criticism...this is kind of an impulsive writing sort of thing...so typos, grammar errors, some sort of plot hole? idk yell at me i guess?
> 
> Anyway trivia:  
> \- the project was to put your written poem in a collectible (like a mug, wall decor, pillow, tote bag etc.) In this case it's a haiku! (please recheck my haiku...I kinda wrote it on the spot I'm not sure if it's legit..I'm begging you)  
> \- Japanese wind chimes are called Edu Furin literally meaning wind bells. Apparently Japanese people find the sound of the wind chimes very refreshing, something that must be encoded in their DNA! The hot and humid Japanese summer is sometimes unbearable, but even a slight chime sound can send a signal to the brain saying “It’s cool!” This immediately causes the entire body to lower its body temperature (Or so some people think)! (is this true though? that would be awesome!! I need that especially with the really hot weather here)  
> -What I broke was a mug...like it was placed at the edge of the table! What was I supposed to do about it! And it didn't look like a mug how was I supposed to know??  
> -At least she didn't flip out when I told her but I think she was pissed about it (please don't hate me)  
> \- the philosophy of kintsugi is awesome....I wish we did that so that my mum wouldn't scold me when I broke all those plates long ago *sighs (I'm a very clumsy kid with anxiety issues what am I suppose to do??!!)
> 
> okay I guess that's all ugh....thanks for reading? If you read it? Ahahaha okay bye now!


End file.
